All I want for Christmas it's you
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: No quiero mucho para Navidad, solo hay una cosa que necesito. No me interesan los regalos. Mas de lo que podrias imaginarte, haz que mi deseo se haga realidad.


Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Suzanne Collins.

No había planeado hacer algo referente a Navidad, luego escuché esta canción y fue un ¿por qué no?

All I want for Christmas it's you

Katniss Everdeen no era lo que se conocía una persona expresiva, ni mucho menos alegre; después de la vida que ha pasado nadie la culpaba. Sin embargo, su compañero de vida (ella siempre negaba que fueran pareja) parecía que la felicidad era la única emoción que tenía; sonriendo de oreja a oreja a cada persona que se cruzara por su camino. Peeta Mellark decía que tenía miles de razones por las cuales era feliz, una de ellas era Katniss Everdeen.

Navidad ya existía desde hace varias décadas en los Distritos, pero no había nada que festejar.

Ese año, lo había.

—Cinco dolares a que el muchacho puede vomitar muñecos de gengibre. — dijo Haymitch, extendiendo su mano hacia Katniss. Ella deseaba que esto fuese un juego.

—Era rodolfo el reno, que tenía la nariz...

—Mejor que sean diez. — respondió Katniss, aceptando el reto.

—¿No crees que esas son muchas luces? — Peeta se había puesto la tarea de decorar su casa. En menos tiempo de lo que esperaba un montón de focos de distintos colores prendía y apagaba al ritmo de las canciones navideñas.

—Katniss, nunca hay suficientes luces.

—Estoy segura de que hay un límite. Y tú ya lo sobrepasaste. De verdad, Peeta, parecemos un segundo sol.

—¿Qué te parece si antes de dormir vemos una película y comemos bollos con chocolate? — preguntó Katniss en el desayuno. Eso hacían desde que Peeta se había mudado oficialmente a su casa, era algo de cada semana.

—Lo siento, — bebió su leche con prisa. — con todo esto de la Navidad es en dos semanas tengo muchos pedidos así que horneare hasta tarde — al ver su cara de decepción agregó:

—Lo dejamos para la otra semana, lo prometo. — le dio un abrazo rápido y un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida.

—¿No dormiste hoy? — no había podido conciliar el sueño esa noche porque él no estaba.

—Lo hice, en el sofá. Llegué muy tarde y no quería molestarte.

—Tú nunca me molestas.

A ella no le gustaban los festejos, de cualquier tipo ella prefería evitarlos. Peeta le repetía, cada vez que no le veía sonriendo (que era básicamente todo el día) que Navidad ya estaba más cerca, como si eso fuese una razón para estar feliz.

El día de compartir comida y estar en paz y armonía con todos era la próxima semana. Para Katniss Everdeen, Navidad significaba dos cosas: recordar que su familia no estaría con ella y que los había perdido por las fiestas. Odiaba el momento en el que convirtió tan dependiente de Peeta, juró nunca hacerlo, conocía el costo y ahora lo pagaba.

El panadero preparó todo para que la cena fuese perfecta; no es que dejando a cargo a Katniss sobre cualquier cosa lo arruinara pero la había notado distante el último par de días, siquiera podría concentrarse en una actividad. Prefirió darle un descanso.

Haymitch los acompañó un rato, el también notaba a Katniss extraña. La chica que raramente desperdiciaba comida solo jugaba con su plato, moviendo el trozo de pavo de un lado a otro. Comenzó a hacerle bromas sobre como ella le daría su "regalo" al chico bajo el muérdago. Ella le miró como si no entendiera lo que estaba diciendo, como si hablara en otro idioma. Después de un par de bromas decidió dejarlo, no era divertido si Katniss no reaccionaba.

—Estuvo delicioso. — dijo ella, aunque si plato seguía casi igual que cuando lo sirvieron. — Iré a dormir.

—¡Espera! — Peeta exclamó. — Es hora de abrir los regalos.

— Pero... — antes de que pudiese decir más fue a su habitación. Regresó en menos de dos minutos con cinco cajas decoradas.

— ¡Feliz Navidad! — le tendió el primero; era rojo y tenía un lazo plateado.

Katniss, muy a su pesar, lo abrió. Era un cuadro no muy grande, había tres dientes de león en el centro. Ese fue el primero de mucho; una caja de chocolates, un libro sobre plantas, dos vestidos con flores y una manta color verde claro que él mismo tejió.

— ¿Cuál fue tu favorito? — preguntó entusiasmado. — ¡No! Dejame adivinar: los chocolates.

—Peeta, yo...

— ¡La manta! Lo sabía, nada como algo para dormir...

—Peeta...

—Veremos películas y cantaremos...

— ¡Ya basta! — Katniss gritó. Peeta se veía sorprendido al igual que Haymitch, quién no les había prestado mucha atención. — Peeta, los regalos son encantadores y lo agradezco, pero ¿podrías solo por un segundo dejar de hablar de Navidad? Solo quiero dormir, estoy cansada. ¿Qué parte de eso no entiendes? — lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un portazo.

Pudieron haber pasado días, horas o semanas, Katniss Everdeen nunca lo sabría. La puerta se abrió lentamente y de forma inmediata enterró su cabeza más en la almohada. Sabía quien era, pero no sentía el coraje suficiente para enfrentarlo.

— Hey — susurró Peeta. — Sé que estás despierta, Katniss.

Ella volteó para mirarlo a los ojos.

— Siento haber arruinado tu cena perfecta. — no lo estaba reprochando, de verdad lo sentía.

— Ninguna cena es perfecta si tú no estás a gusto. — comenzaba a hacer pequeños círculos en su brazo, eso siempre la calmaba. — Así que dime, ¿qué pasó ahí?

— Nada.

— ¿Fue por los regalos? ¿Fui muy excesivo? No era mi intención, me encanta consentirte y lo sabes.

— Los regalos fueron fantásticos.

— ¿Entonces qué he hecho mal?

— ¿Será así todos los años? ¿Será igual con cada día festivo? — preguntó con timidez, se veía como una niña pequeña.

— No entiendo.

— Me ignorabas, todo el tiempo. Te importaban más las luces y árboles llenos de esferas que yo.

La mirada de Peeta oscureció: — No era mi intención hacerte sentir así.

— Lo sé, y sé que no debería sentirme molesta contigo por eso. Pero es inevitable. No entendía tu afición a darme cientos de atenciones hoy. Yo no te pedí ninguno de esos obsequios. Sólo quería una cosa.

— ¿Qué querías?

— A ti. Todo lo que quería para Navidad eres tú.

Había días (que se podían contar con la palma de sus manos) en los que Peeta no dormía con ella. En esos momentos fue cuando Katniss tomaba la manta verde y la abrazaba toda la noche, se sentía como si él nunca se hubiese ido. Y estaban las otras noches, cuando Peeta se recostaba con ella, aún así tomaba su manta. Después de todo, nunca se tenía suficiente de un regalo, ni mucho menos cuando ese regalo era Peeta Mellark.


End file.
